Harry Potter y el Final de la Cicatriz
by saly goodgirl
Summary: mi continuación de Hp y el misterio del principe, aqui es donde ciertas parejas ya vistas en el libro, se darán cuenta que su verdadero amor ,no fue quien ellos creían y aqui lo encontraran
1. Batsy

**Harry Potter y el final de la cicatriz**

**Después de que Harry se enteró de que tenia que encontrar los Horcuxes restantes todo la perspectiva cambio; su manera de ver las cosas era diferente, empezaba a pensar que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, ya no tendría tiempo para pasar con Ron y Hermione, pero lo que mas le molestaba era lo contrario tenia mucho tiempo con Ron y Hermione ya que ellos, se había rehusado a dejarlo continuar solo.**

**Una mañana como cualquier otra lo despertó un ruido extraño más bien unos ruidos extraños que sonaban muy típicos de tía Petunia y otros de quien no se podía equivocar ya que los había escuchado tantas veces, eran de Hermione. **

**-Como te atreves a andártele insinuando a mi Dudders- grito tía Petunia.**

**-Ya se lo explique, yo no hice nada, toda la noche la pasé aquí en el sofá no tengo idea de porque encontró a su hijo todo besuqueado- le contesto Hermione, saliéndose de sus casillas.**

**Harry bajo inmediatamente todavía con su pijama y detuvo la confrontación.**

**-Hermione, ¿Qué esta pasando, ¿Por qué discuten?- pregunto Harry aun soñoliento,**

**-Oh, buenos días Harry, es solo que tu tía creer que yo ando con tu primo, porque lo encontró con marcas en el cuello y cree que fui yo- le dijo Hermione jadeando.**

**-No es nada que te importe Harry, ahora vete a tu habitación- grito tía Petunia.**

**-Señora con todo respeto, ya basta de tratar a Harry así, el ya no es un niño, ¡¿aún recuerda lo que puede pasar si sigue con sus modos!-volvió a estallar Hermione - una persona especial esta en este momento viendo la forma en que lo trata y tal vez….-Hermione bajo la voz tristemente…...no le agrade, porque el lo quería mucho.**

**Hermione de pronto dejo caer una lágrima como si lo que dijo fuera lo más sincero**

**Harry miró a Hermione tristemente y se dio cuenta que esta vez no busco las palabras correctas, para decir lo que había pensado, si no que habían salido desde lo más profundo de su corazón... Harry le pasó un brazo por lo hombros para consolarla y dijo -Esta bien Hermione, déjalo, vamos a mi habitación ahí esta Ron.**

**Hermione lo siguió, cuando llegaron, Harry la tomo del rostro y le dijo- mira Hermione, no hay porque llorar, se que te duele tanto como a mi, yo también lo extraño mucho, mas de lo que imaginas, pero tengo la esperanza de que el va regresar, el aún no se ha ido, esta con nosotros como siempre lo ha estado apoyándonos en cada lío en que nos metemos, en cada aventura que vivimos-terminó Harry dejando correr por su rostro un par de lagrimas; ya que no había llorado desde el funeral de Dumbledore y sentía un gran alivio al hacerlo..**

**-¿Quien esta llorando ahora? – Contesto Hermione abrazándolo-ves que no es tan fácil, pero creo en tus palabras, tal vez no había alguien que conociera mejor a Dumbledore como nosotros. Será mejor que nos calmemos, no querrás que Ron nos encuentre a si-dijo Hermione sonriéndole,**

**-Si tienes razón y tu limpia esta lágrima- Harry le pasó su dedo pulgar por un extremo de sus labios –sino creerá que te he hecho algo y me golpeará- dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa. Entraron a la habitación, Ron aun estaba dormido, pero al ver 2 siluetas, se despertó completamente.**

**Oh, ¿porque están levantados?- dijo Ron soñoliento.**

**-Ron, son las 11:00 de la mañana, solo tu estas dormido todavía, bueno estabas-dijo hermione en un tono divertido.**

**-Te sientes bien, ¿no me vas a echar un sermón de que es malo quedarse dormido hasta tarde?- dijo Ron entre sorprendido y desilusionado, a veces extrañaba los regaños de Hermione, de alguna forma, algo había cambiado entre ellos desde hace tiempo.**

**Ella negó con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.**

**-Esos hábitos ya los dejé, o ¿quieres que lo haga de nuevo?-dijo hermione con tono burlón y severo a la vez.**

**-No, ha si estas bien- dijo Ron apenado **

**-Hermione lo miro curiosamente (como si quisiera que el continuara).**

**-disculpa-termino la chica.**

**-digo… que te ves bien con pijama, sabes esta muy bonita- termino Ron volteando hacia otro lado apenado, porque sabia que esa no había sido una buena respuesta.**

**Harry los miro y vio que estaban levemente sonrojados y decidió ponerle fin a la incomoda situación.**

**Ron se rascaba la nuca y hermione miraba a cualquier lado que no fuera la mirada de Ron.**

**Después de un silencio incomodo, Harry habló**

**-Heee... Hermione creo que debemos cambiarnos ya-.**

**-Claro- contesto la chica **

**Harry y Ron empezaron a desabotonar su pijama y al percatarse que Hermione seguía ahí se sonrojaron un poco, Ron más de lo que estaba.**

**-Disculpa…- dijo harry mirando hacia el suelo**

**-Ah... si claro disculpen- dijo Hermione completamente colorada y salio de la habitación, recargándose contra la puerta respirando agitadamente evitando pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera salido de la habitación, tal vez ya no tendría valor de mirarlos a la cara porque inconscientemente recordaría ese incomodo momento y pensó "la verdad son guapos", sonrojándose aun mas, por algo Lavander había sido novia de Ron, por algo Cho había besado a Harry y por algo lamentablemente Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry y ella tenía que ayudarle a que fuera feliz con el, aunque la verdad no le agradaba mucho la situación.**

**20 minutos más tarde decidieron salir a desayunar ya que no les hacía gracia compartir la mesa con los Dursley. **

**Tomaron el autobús para llegar a un centro comercial en Londres y fueron a una cafetería a la que Hermione ya había ido antes con sus padres, por lo tanto, ella se encargó de ordenar y como conservaba dinero muggle pagó la cuenta. **

**-Hermione veo que conoces muy bien este lugar- dijo Harry, mirando hacia la mesa de a lado,- y veo que tenias conocidos ya que aquel chico no deja de mirarte-terminó harry disgustado.**

**Ron miró al chico y no pudo evitar enojarse**

**-¿Quién es el? Hermione- dijo Ron elevando su tono de voz.**

**-La verdad no lo conozco, jamás lo he visto en toda mi vida- dijo hermione un poco sentida consigo misma, ya que en realidad el había sido su mejor amigo antes de abandonar el mundo muggle y emprender un viaje llenó de aventuras que aun recordaba y que le era difícil olvidar ya que no volverían a aquel mágico lugar,-su nombre es Roberth- dijo hermione al final-el era mi mejor y único amigo antes de que fuera a Hogwarts.: La verdad es que no lo veía desde que tenia 11 años, me siento mal , no de vi ser así con el – termino Hermione resentida,**

**-Será mejor irnos- dijo Ron**

**Ron tiene razón, ¿ahora a donde vamos?- dijo Harry **

**-Creo que aún no podemos irnos, ya que se supone que vinimos a desayunar – su estomago gruño – y por si no la han notado aun no ordenamos- dijo Hermione recobrando un poco su postura.**

**-Pues hazlo tu Hermione, porque aunque toda mi vida la haíga vivido aquí, jamás había visitado un lugar de estos- dijo Harry malhumorado, ya que le daba rabia porque tuvo que esperar 16 años para poder visitar una cafetería muggle.**

**- Hola, mi nombre es Batsy, y seré su mesera, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?- termino la chica de corto delantal, que no dejaba de mirar a este par de chicos, –No he visto la película de la séptima victima, salgo a las 8:00, escribió en su libretita de órdenes y se las puso en la chaqueta a Harry y a Ron.**

**Harry y Ron enrojecieron,**

**Hermione se paro de golpe tumbando su silla y le contesto groseramente a la simpática mesera,- ¡Gracias, después te cuento que tal esta la película: preparando su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón,- Vamonos., creo que ya se me quito el hambre, Harry alcanzó a ver parte del mango de la varita y prefirió darle la razón a Hermione, para evitar que lastimados **

**-Si yo tampoco tengo mucha hambre- dijo Harry **

**-Pero…si yo si tengo hambre- contesto Ron suplicante.**

**Harry al ver que las cosas se salían de control, tuvo que ingeniárselas para salir de esa situación.**

**-Ron, aquí a 3 cuadras ahí una dulcería muy grande mejor que Honedukes- dijo Harry tentando a su amigo,**

**-¿A, si?- dijo Ron anonado **

**-Los espero afuera- dijo Hermione mirándolos amenazadoramente y salio de aquella cafetería**

**-Gracias, por todo Batsy- dijo Harry, aunque ya se había despedido, por alguna razón sus pies no respondían y no podía desviar la mirada de la mesera, era pelirroja, se parecía tanto a ella, pensó**

**-¡Ya tardaron mucho! Le dijo Hermione asomando su cabeza por la puerta principal y al parecer aun no se le quitaba le enojo.**

**Harry estaba como hipnotizado la chica se le acercaba amenazadoramente, los labios de el y ella estaban a muy corta distancia y Hermione se imaginaba lo que venia a continuación, y como un impulso corrió empujando a la mesera de su lugar y sin querer se puso en su lugar,**

**-¡Harry detente!- dijo Hermione alarmada, pero Harry parecía no estar en sus 5 sentidos, pensó que había magia de por medio, pero no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo ya que cuando ella tomo el lugar de Batsy, Harry ya estaba demasiado cerca, Ron sabia lo que venia a continuación, Harry inconscientemente sin saber lo que hacia besó a Hermione. Pero al darse cuanta de lo que hacia se despertó de su transe sonrojándose al máximo, eso le chocaba de el, que con el mínimo roce se sonrojara al máximo, claro que este no era el caso ya que no fue un roce, "bese a Hermione" fueron sus pensamientos.**

**Hermione, parecía confundida ella siempre había estado enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero no del que la acababa de besar, si no de cierto pelirrojo que tenia la boca abierta y con cara de querer desayunar #Harry a la Weasley#, **

**-Hermione, perdón es que yo...- dijo Harry tartamudeando**

**-déjalo Harry, no importa se que solo fue algo por error- termino la chica un poco desilusionada, ella misma se sorprendió de sus palabras, que le estaba pasando **

**-Hermione ¿quieres decir que hubieras preferido que lo hubiera hecho por su cuenta?- disparo Ron, echando humo por las orejas de coraje., la gente empezaba a mirarlos**

**-Chicos, aquí la culpa fue mía, ya no discutan, además la gente los esta mirando- dijo Harry un poco mas tranquilo, -creo que debemos terminar esto en casa-**

**-Si- fue solo lo que dijo Hermione**

**-Pero iremos a mi casa- término Ron, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione **

**-Correcto e invocare las cosas de Harry y las mías- acabo Hermione sin dejar de dirigir su mirada a Ron **

**-¿Porque solo tus cosas y las de Harry?- grito Ron fuera de si mas celoso que de costumbre**

**-Porque el aun no puede Ron, no seas tonto- dijo Hermione,-**

**-Pero yo puedo hacer eso por el, gracias de tu parte – dijo Ron **

**-Claro que no lo harás, no queremos que las mandes a Singapur- le contestó Hermione**

**-Chicos, no se molesten yo voy por ellas- les dijo Harry **

**-Harry déjalo ahora lo hago- le dijo amablemente Hermione, dándole una sonrisa**

**-¡Accio cosas de Harry, y en ese instante las cosas entraron por la puerta que ya estaba abierta, -ahora si vamonos **

**En La Madriguera**

**-Hola chicos ¡ - exclamo la señora Weasley, muy contenta **


	2. Amortentia

**En La Madriguera**

**-¡Hola chicos! - exclamo la señora Weasley, muy contenta **

**Hola, mamá, **

**Hola señora Weasley **

**Que tal como le ha ido **

**Cada uno de los 3 la saludo amablemente, y rogó porque," Ella" no estuviera ahí, Hermione, noto su expresión y decidió darle una mano **

**-Señora Weasley, esta Ginny, es que le tenia un obsequio que le debía- dijo Hermione,**

**-Hermione, eso no es verdad…-se metió Ron**

**-Si lo es, es solo que no te lo había comentado- le respondió rápidamente la chica **

**-No linda, es que se fue a pasar unos días con su amiga Luna, que extraña es esa niña verdad.- Hermione arqueo la ceja- bueno el caso es que volverá dentro de 2 semanas , para la boda de Bill y Flur **

**-que mala suerte, TODOS teníamos muchas ganas de verla- dijo Hermione remarcando el todos y dándole una mirada fugaz a Harry **

**-Será mejor que suban sus cosas, ya saben donde hospedarse, esta siempre será su casa- dijo la dulce señora, y regreso a sus asuntos en la cocina**

**Harry y Ron, subieron corriendo como rayos, porque siempre ninguno quería, la cama de la ventana, porqué el poltergueis que vivan en el ático siempre molestaba al de ahí, **

**Hermione agradeció que existiera la magia, ya que tenía unos amigos tan caballerosos, que no eran capces de ayudarle a subir sus cosas, agito su varita y rápidamente las mando hacia ahí, al cuarto de su pelirroja amiga**

**Subió muy despreocupada, y como estaba muy cansada por el viaje, decidió tomar una siesta, abrió la puerta y se topo con el cuarto de siempre arreglado a pesar de la ausencia de su amiga, era mas bonito que el de Ron definitivamente, se quito su chaqueta de viaje, y se recostó en la cama, sintió como algo la molestaba ,**

**-Auch….- se quejo. – ¿Que es esto?- dijo para si **

**-Creo que es una bola de papel – se levanto, para tirarlo a la basura sin darle la menor importancia, pero ya que ella, siempre era tan curiosa, no le importo darle una mirada**

**El papel decía algo así "Amortenia en 5 fáciles pasos "**

**-Que rayos es esto-, recito para si, sorprendida de lo que acababa de encontrar.**

**En la parte de atrás decía claramente, "Perdóname Hermione, pero lo amo demasiado"**

**Como si la pelirroja supiera que ella tarde o temprano encontraría ese papel, y continuaba –"pero creeme esto también te dará un mano"**

**Hermione, no se lo podía creer, lo dedujo rápidamente, como había podido ella hacer eso, siempre la considero como una verdadera amiga; Podía entender, porque la poción se la había dado a Harry, pero a ella, ¿porque a ella, ¿Que acaso la consideraba un obstáculo, para su relación con Harry, ella había sido sincera con ella al decirle lo que sentía por su hermano, ¿era necesario que lo hiciera, Harry era como un hermano para ella.**

**Esto definitivamente cambió las cosas, ahora entendía, porque más que quererlo como antes, se sentía obsesionada con Ron, era por la poción, esto la hizo, pensar un momento, "y quien me dice que ella no conocía la poción desde antes" **

**Se sentía frustrada, desilusionada, confundía, no sabia, si lo correcto en este momento era ir con Harry y decirle la verdad, o dejarlo engañado hasta que Ginny tuviera el valor de decírselo, opto mas por la segunda y decidió actuar como si no supera nada. Se le había quitado el cansancio. Las 2 semanas pasaron rápido, un día Decidió ir con los chicos a ver que hacían……..**

**-Knarl, colacuerno o elfo- decían repetitivamente Harry y Ron, **

**-no se vale Harry, siempre me toca la de la ventana, además sabes que yo llegue primero **

**-no es cierto, llegamos iguales,- respondió el chico de lentes, llevaban haciendo eso todos los días desde que llegaron, quien ganara la cama cada día es el que dormirá ahí **

**-jajajajaja, mas patéticos no pudieron caer- les dijo Hermione desde la puerta la ver lo que pasaba,- ponerse a jugar como niños chiquitos por una cama, esto si paso los limites –**

**Harry y Ron voltearon a verse**

**-Harry ¿serias mi aliado en esta guerra?**

**-.en algo estamos de acuerdo- contesto, **

**Los dos corrieron en dirección a Hermione le empezaron a hacer cosquillas en las costillas, la chica no podía detener la risa- bájenme, les juro que cuando lo hagan, me las van a pagar, me conocen- decía ella entre risa y risa la cargaron entre los dos Ron la tomo de los pies y Harry de la cabeza, -es enserio-, suplicaba la chica, miro hacia arriba para mirar a Harry- Harry, por favor no te dejes influenciar por Ron,-- lo miro suplicante – so lo haces te doy un beso- le dijo ella de broma **

**-¿me darás un beso?- le dijo Harry tentado por la pregunta**

**-hey si vas a hacer eso, entonces te suelto yo- dijo Ron **

**-les doy a los 2, son mis novios hermosos - dijo rápidamente**

**-¿la soltamos Ron?**

**Los chicos se miraron y se sonrieron**

**-¡NO! – gritaron los 2, **

**La llevaron hasta la cama y la aventaron delicadamente ahí**

**Y le siguieron haciendo costillas, -vamos Hermione, cumple tu palabra- decían los 2 poniendo su cachete –danos un beso-, - si no me lo das le digo a Luna queme lo de a mi**

**-y yo le digo a Ginny- dijeron Harry y Ron, todavía siguiendo el juego **

**En eso llegaron 2 chicas, que s detuvieron en la puerta al ver el alboroto **

**-¿Que nosotras que, dijeron la rubia y la pelirroja dejando en el piso las maletas**

**Harry y Ron tragaron saliva.**


End file.
